Always About the Food
by Shining Zephyr
Summary: *SMacked, M&Ms, FlackAiden* A one-shot involving three pairings, three incidents with lunch, and three kisses. Fluffy.


**I gotta lay off the deviantART pictures some day... **

**This was done due to my now-apparent lack of fluff in any sort of fandom. Pairings are SMacked, FlackAiden, and M&Ms (Or DL- M&Ms sounds cuter XD) NONE OF THESE ARE RELATED TO ANY SEASON. I know about Aiden and Lindsay and that they never met, but whatever. It doesn't have to relate to one single season. Don't pester me about that, please.**

**First ever attempt at DL and FlackAiden! WOO!**

**I now declare myself as the authoress who doesn't own CSI: New York, and the inspiration for this piece comes from **47s,** titled** KI-SU

* * *

Always About the Food

"Mac?"

The CSI looked up and smiled slightly, watching Stella walk in and glancing out the window. It was raining again, but the CSI was used to it. Storms had been rolling through the city for a number of days now at around the same time, and frankly, Mac kind of enjoyed it. It was a nice break from all the sunshine they had over the past months. Mac enjoyed change. And this change in his office scenery just made his life a little bit better. He put down his pen and leaned back in his chair. "Can I help you, Stell?"

The female grinned slightly and stood in the doorway. "Perhaps. What do you think I need a little bit of help with?"

He shrugged slightly. "Judging by the fact it's lunch time, I'd say you're probably looking for some company right about now. Am I right?"

"What, am I some kind of book that you can just open and read from whatever page you start on?" she quipped humorously as Mac stood up and shut the file. "I guess you're right. Yes, I do want some company for lunch, if you don't mind. Everyone else is out already, and you and I are the only people left in the lab right now. They're all expecting us to go out together or something. Apparently, someone decided to spread rumors in here, and it wasn't me."

Mac gave her an amused looked as he stood up and walked towards her, grabbing his wallet from off the shelf. "Rumors? About what, you and me dating each other?"

Stella smirked. "Something like that."

"And the verdict? What do you think about those rumors?"

She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Mac felt his face flush nearly crimson. Stella hadn't really done that to him before. She chuckled at the stunned expression on his face. "Oh, come on, Mac. Have you never gotten a kiss before?"

He slipped his hand into hers, his face still flushing. "Not from you, I haven't. We should really go out to lunch more often..."

* * *

Silence ensued after the remark, and Lindsay looked down at her food, a sigh escaping her lips. "So... what else do you want to talk about, Danny?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, Montana. Somethin'. All this silence is makin' me squirm."

The woman put a french fry in her mouth, grinning slightly. "Did I ever tell you about the boy that liked me in third grade?"

Danny sat up, looking interested. "Ya never did. I gotta hear this one."

"This boy I knew, Robbie Fayes- he had a crush on me since we were in diapers. He'd send me these flowers, cut me out little hearts of pink, write 'Lindsay+Robbie' on the desk... everything." She laughed a little. "It was really funny, actually. He wouldn't tell me to my face that he actually liked me. And yet, everyone else knew in the entire school." She ate another french fry, this time with ketchup. "It was incredible. He wanted to tell every single person except for me."

The New Yorker continued to stare at Lindsay after she finished speaking. She frowned. "Danny? Are you okay?"

Danny shook himself awake and leaned forward. "You've got something on your lip, Lindsay."

She began to reach for the napkin. "I'm a bit of a messy eater sometimes. Sorry."

"No." Danny grabbed the napkin from her fingers, his eyes still on his lips. "It's okay, Montana. I like ketchup on your lips. I'll just... I'll get it off for you."

Leaning over the table ever-so-slightly, he kissed Lindsay on the lips and proceeded to lick the ketchup off as best as he could. Lindsay's eyes widened in surprise as Danny closed his eyes. She blinked in surprise. This was definitely not what she had in mind for getting ketchup off her lip. But, hey. The method really worked.

He finally leaned back and smiled. "I got the ketchup off your lip, Montana."

"Thank you, Danny," she replied quietly. "In more ways than one."

* * *

"You doin' anything tonight, Aiden?" Don asked thoughtfully, watching her put the evidence away to a newly closed case.

She shrugged her shoulders, leading him to the lounge and allowing him first. "I'm not, actually. Did you have anything in mind for occupying my spare time, by chance?"

Flack shut the door and moved in slightly, grinning. "Well, maybe we'll have to think about lunch first, huh?"

Aiden smirked a little. "I dunno. Maybe lunch could wait for a bit."

The male raised an eyebrow. "Funny. I'm not one for usually going headfirst into a relationship. And I don't think you'd like to do that either. Can't we talk this over or something?"

"I'm not the one who is standing unusually close to a woman," Aiden pointed out. "And near a door and a window. Don't you think people will be able to see us together and begin silly rumors about us?"

Don smiled and leaned a bit...

The door opened quickly. Hawkes pushed Don into Aiden on accident and let out a cheerful cry of "I BROUGHT WONTONS FOR LUNCH!"

There was silence for many moments. Hawkes looked around and noticed Aiden and Don suddenly having a moment together. He looked away and walked over to the table, muttering an apology under his breath, but his face showed a huge smile. As the duo parted lips suddenly, they looked at the medical examiner, who was busy dishing out food. He looked up and grinned, gesturing to the Chinese on the table. "Lunch anyone?"

Aiden smiled, walking over to the table with Don. "Don't mind if I do, Doctor Hawkes. Don't mind if I do."

* * *

**Ugh, why do I even attempt this stuff? -headdesk- Anyways, thanks for reading. How's this try at fluff?**


End file.
